


Lion Hearted Boy

by starbuckyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbuckyy/pseuds/starbuckyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was nine, Fili was sorted. They had gotten an excited letter back that very evening telling them that he had been placed into Gryffindor. Gryffindor! Just like Uncle Thorin! He could feel his insides writhing with jealousy, as he begged his Ma to let him enrol early.</p><p>or</p><p>Harry Potter AU where Fili and Kili are wizards who go to hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion Hearted Boy

**Author's Note:**

> eyyy so i wrote kili as trans and no one is surprised

  
**When he was four,** he told them who he was. It took a while for Ma to believe him, but Fili knew straight away he was telling the truth. He just looked deep into his eyes, nodded once, and said "Okay, little brother."

 

  
**When he was nine,** Fili was sorted. They had gotten an excited letter back that very evening telling them that he had been placed into Gryffindor. _Gryffindor!_ Just like Uncle Thorin! He could feel his insides writhing with jealousy, as he begged his Ma to let him enrol early.

 

  
**When he was ten,** he got his letter from Hogwarts. He woke up at 6am the next day, dragging Ma and Fili up out of bed, and out the door to Diagon Ally. They got him an owl (which he named Thorin, to annoy Uncle Thorin),and a 11 inch apple wand with a hair from a unicorn as it's core. He waved it around enthusiastically as they walked to Madam Malkin's, causing red and yellow sparks to shower out of the end. His Ma smiled at him fondly, but removed the wand from his hands anyway, preventing any magical mishaps that her youngest son could cause. He told Madam Malkin that she didn't need to give him the standard first year uniform, and that he knew he was going to be in Gryffindor, so one of those uniforms would do quite nicely. He got quite a few fond smiles for that, but left the store with the standard uniform anyway. 

 

  
**When he was eleven,** he went to Hogwarts. He barely slept the night before, and again woke up at an hour too early to be decent. Fili rolled his eyes and smiled at him as he spent the entire journey to Kings Cross babbling about what lessons he would have and how he would be on the quidditch team and how he was going to be head boy one day and get O's in all of his owls. They sat together on the train, and Fili introduced him to all of his friends. _This is my little brother_ , Fili would say to them, at which he would bristle and say 'I'm not little!', extremely indignantly. He and Fili parted at the station, as the first years took the boats over the lake. He was positively buzzing with excitement, and Fili gave him a massive hug, before grasping his shoulder and looking him deep in the eye. 

"Good luck. Remember that I love you, and I will continue to do so no matter which house you get sorted into. Ma will too." Fili said to him.

"I love you too, Fi." He grinned at his older brother, but didn't say that his expression of love was unnecessary, because he would be joining him at the Gryffindor table before long. 

On the boat, he met a boy called Ori. Ori was very kind, and even let him eat one of the cauldron cakes he'd saved from the train. _I could be friends with this boy_ , he thought.

The Great Hall was even greater than Fili had described. It was large and magnificent, with candles floating above the tables and a starry ceiling that looked as though it opened up to the heavens. He looked up and down the Gryffindor table, trying to locate Fili, who waved at him. He grinned back as they approached the stool that sat at the head of the room. On the stool sat an old and withered hat, which opened it's mouth- it has a mouth?- and started to sing. 

Once the song was over, the names started to be called. He was shaking, anxiously waiting for his name to be called. Why was it taking so long? What if there was a mistake? What if they used the wrong name? What if-

**_"Kili Oakenshield!"_ **

Kili grinned, and walked forwards to sit on the stool. 

  
_"Oh, hello there,"_ said a voice in his ear. _"You're brave, oh yes, very brave, and you have a thirst to prove yourself. You look up to your brother, a remarkable amount. But your values are where your house lies."_ Kili frowned at that. What did the hat mean? _"You're loyal. Very loyal. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I believe you have_ _the most potential in_ **HUFFLEPUFF!** " The last word was shouted out to the room, and Kili felt himself go numb. No, there had to be some mistake. There had to be. He couldn't be a Hufflepuff! He was a Gryffindor! He pulled the hat off his head and saw the Hufflepuff table cheering wildly. He turned to where Fili was sitting, and saw his brother grin and give him a thumbs up. He felt his legs move, leading him to the Hufflepuff table. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He vaguely realised that people were congratulating him and nodded slightly. He didn't understand. 

Ori was also sorted into Hufflepuff, which comforted Kili slightly. He took the empty seat next to Kili, and smiled at him. 

"Hey! Isn't this great!" 

"Yeah, great." Kili parroted, lacking enthusiasm. 

He wasn't very hungry, but the food did look delicious, so he loaded his plate anyway. He was just stabbing at a potato moodily when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

"Fili!"

"Hey, Ki. How're you?" Fili's face was filled with concern, and his eyes searched his little brothers face for any trace of upset. 

Kili put on his best brave face, and said "I'm good. I'm feeling rather tired though, can you write to Ma for me tonight?" 

"Of course."

When the meal was over, Kili saw his brother beckoning to him from the door, and he ran over. 

"Hey, I'll meet you in the entrance hall tomorrow morning, okay? Just because we're not in the same house doesn't mean we're not going to see each other." 

Kili didn't trust his mouth, so he just nodded, and Fili's eyes softened. 

"C'mere," he said, pulling Kili into a massive hug. "I love you, okay." He said into his younger brother's hair.

"I love you too, Fi."

They broke apart, and Kili looked around. "Do you know where I'm meant to be going?" He asked.

Fili blinked. "No clue." 

"I better go find someone who does know then. Bye!" 

"See ya tomorrow, little bro!" 

Fili disappeared up the marble staircase, and Kili stared around, trying to find a splash of yellow in the midst of a sea of black. Finally he caught sight of Ori, and he ran over. 

"Hi! Do you know where our common room is?"

"No, I was hoping you did! Didn't you say you had a brother here?"

"He's a Gryffindor."

Before Ori could reply, there was a tap on their shoulders, and they turned to see a fifth year hufflepuff smiling down at them.

"Ey, little'uns! You need help findin' the dorm?" 

Kili and Ori nodded, and the fifth year grinned. "I'm ya fella then! I'm the prefect, ya see. You go stand by that door over there with all the other little first years, while I round up the stragglers." 

They did as they were told, and a few minutes later the prefect bounded back, some first years tagging along behind him.

"Hey everyone! My name's Bofur, and I will be your guide this evening. Emergency exits are where located wherever you see a window. Just jump out in the event of an emergency."

"Mister Bofur, please behave." A passing teacher with silken dark hair down past his shoulders said.

"Sorry Prof. But yeah, I am your prefect, which means if you ever have a problem, you can come to me about it. Anyways, follow me, the common room is this way!" Bofur lead the group of first years down some steps and through the castle. They were accompanied by some Hufflepuffs from other years as they made there way to the dorm too.

"So you must be Kili!" One of these other hufflepuffs with a head of curly auburn hair said to him. 

"Yes?" 

"I'm Bilbo, a friend of Fili's!" 

Fili had indeed mentioned Bilbo. Kili didn't know how they had met, seeing as Kili was a third year and Bilbo was a forth, but he knew they were close.

He and Bilbo talked right up until Bofur called for them to halt. There was an alcove in the wall, and in that alcove was a pile of barrels.

"So, this is the enterance to the Hufflepuff dorm. To get in, you need to take out your wand- like this- and tap the middle barrel to the rhythm of Hel-ga-huff-le-puff. Like so." He demonstrated, and the barrel swung open. "Beware, however. If you get the rhythm wrong, or tap the wrong barrel, you get doused in vinegar. The Hufflepuff house is the only one with an intruder repellant system." He said, proudly. "Alright, everyone though, in ya go." He beckoned the first years to crawl through the barrels one at a time. Kili went through second to last and was met by a cosy yellow and brown room, with flowers and plants on every surface and wall. Up near the top of the room were windows, through which you could see swaying grass and dandelions. There was a tunnel leading out of the room on the other side, and Bofur gestured to it.

"Your dorms are through there. Girls-" He read out a list of the girls, and Kili held his breath. His name wasn't on the list though, so he tentatively unclenched his fists and took a lungful of air. "You're on the left. Boys, you can't get into the girls dorm, sorry, the door disappears if you try. You boys,-" He read out a list of names that included Kli and Ori- "are on the right. Girls can get into your dorm, so be wary." He grinned at them all, and a boy next to Ori frowned. 

"Isn't that unfair though?" He asked.

"On the contrary, little badger. Girls are more trustworthy than boys." And with that, Bofur bowed, and shoo'd them all through the tunnels. Kili couldn't help but notice that they were just beneath ground level, and walking through twisting tunnels, just like badgers. He wondered what his brother, the lion, was doing right now. probably writing a letter to Ma telling her what a disappointment he was. 

They found their dorms, and then their beds. All of Kili's belongings had been placed by the one furthest the door. He pulled on his pyjamas, and crawled under the duvet. And finally, _finally_ \- down in the heart of Hogwarts where no one could hear him- he started to cry.


End file.
